This specification relates to presenting image search results.
Conventional information retrieval systems, for example, Internet search engines, aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia context) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted query. The search results identify resources responsive to a user's query. The identified resources can include varying types of content including documents, text, images, video, and audio.
In some information retrieval systems, a user can perform an image search. Typically, an image search is a search for image content responsive to an input query. An image can include a static graphic representative of some content, for example, photographs, drawings, computer generated graphics, advertisements, web content, book content. An image can also include a collection of image frames, for example, of a movie or a slideshow.